The present invention relates to a process for producing a multi-component wiper arm for a window wiper device for a motor vehicle, with an upper arm portion, on which a mount is provided, in order to fix the wiper arm detachably to a wiper drive of the window wiper device, and a lower arm portion, which is pivotably connected to the upper arm portion, as well as at least one wiper blade holder, which is pivotably connected to the lower arm portion. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a wiper arm produced by means of a multi-component assembly injection-molding process.
It is already known to produce the connection of a wiper arm to its various components separately by the injection-molding process and connect them to one another in a further working step. In the prior art, the various subassemblies of the wiper arm are normally first produced in different injection molds on separate injection-molding machines. Subsequently, the individual components produced in this way are assembled to form a wiper arm. The subsequent fitting of the wiper blade to the wiper arm produced in this way may be performed for example by way of clip connections. For this purpose, a corresponding supporting bracket is first injection-molded from plastic and depressions or pins are thereby made in or molded onto the supporting bracket to form the connecting points. In a further process step, the wiper blade is then clipped into these depressions or pins with correspondingly formed projections or recesses.